


Prank War 1

by sjofn



Series: The Prank War [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki is having a good week, everyone else not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderfully talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/) (Thanks! You rock!)

_  
**Prank War 1**   
_

**Title:** Prank War 1  
 **Author(s):** sjofn0nott  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Nathan/Charles  
 **Summary:** Toki is having a good week, everyone else not so much.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Word Count:** 650ish  
 **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! I will NEVER make any money from this!  
 **Author’s Note:** Beta’d by the wonderfully talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/)  (Thanks! You rock!)

  
  


Metal God Nathan Explosion, stomped into his manager's office, sporting an extraordinarily painful looking contusion. His left eye was nearly closed from the swelling.

One glance at the singer's damaged face brought Charles instantly to his feet. His immediate, instinctive reaction to the sight of Nathan hurt was to find and kill whomever was responsible, preferably in as painful a manner possible. By the time a much longer than expected explanation had been delivered by the injured man, he’d calmed himself enough to comprehend that murder wasn't a viable course of action in this case.

Charles ordered a cold compress be brought, as well as water and a mild anti-inflammatory. He made sure the singer was situated, the man showed no signs of moving from the couch, having lapsed into moody silence and likely plotting his revenge.

Returning to his desk he attempted to finish the brief he’d been working on before he’d been interrupted; he was distracted by every small sound of pain and discomfort that came from the other side of the room.

The prank war that had started so innocently had gotten far out of hand. He had been aware of Toki’s original prank, but none of the events that had followed it, ultimately leading to his lead singer taking a shot to the face. The rest of the week was making more sense now that he knew the details of what had been going on with the band.

The previous Saturday night Toki had filled each of his band mates’ bedrooms with hundreds of balloons filled with shaving cream and helium while the four of them had been at the bar. Skwisgaar had tried to clear his room by popping balloons. The Swede had gone into histrionics, crying for blood after he took a face full of the foam in front of several gmilfs.

The blonde had propped a bucket of blood over the door of the living room the next morning, planning to achieve vengeance. It had been dropped on Murderface by mistake, giving the bass player a mild concussion. Skwisgaar had easily convinced the bass player that it had all been Toki’s fault and that any revenge should be sought against the younger guitarist.

Murderface had rubbed poison ivy and poison oak all over the rhythm guitarist’s bed. He’d had no way of knowing that Toki was part of the lucky 14% of the human population that had no reaction to the plants.

Pickles, on the other hand, was extremely sensitive to the substance. The trace amount that Toki had carried to the living room furniture on his skin and clothes had been more than enough to cause the redhead to have a serious reaction. Charles had been curious about exactly how he’d been exposed to the plant when informed of the drummer’s medical condition earlier in the week. He idly wondered if recent events would bring an end to the drummer hanging around the living room in nothing but his underwear.

Pickles had spent several days in abject misery. The drummer’s revenge plan had been to shoot the Norwegian in the face with a paintball gun, and he had lain in wait in the living room for most of the day, claiming the ‘kid was owed some pain.’ When Toki had finally made an appearance, the redhead’s hand had slipped, and he’d missed and hit Nathan.

As it was three of the five members of Dethklok had suffered somewhat serious injuries over the course of the last week. The pranks had to stop; but just telling the boys not to do something would never work.

Nathan had insisted that it wouldn’t be over until someone got the youngest member of the band. Charles usually made it a policy not to get involved in the small dramas amongst the members of Dethklok. He could admit to himself (if to no one else) that Nathan’s bruised face had been the tipping factor in his decision to offer the front man assistance in retaliation.

 

  



End file.
